


Gone

by entanglednow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Gone

"Have you had a look at Jayne yet?" Simon looked up from where he'd been poking about at the long slice down Mal's forearm

"I haven't seen him," he said simply

"Last time I saw him he was missing a considerable quantity of the important red stuff," Mal told him.

"Maybe he's taking care of it himself again.” Simon suggested. “Stitching it up with...oh, I don't know, shoelaces and a sharp bone."

Mal made a noise that didn’t bode well for the inherent joking quality of that statement though.

"Kaylee, best go make sure he's not bleeding to death somewhere.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566378) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
